


That’s Why My Blood Is So Dark

by HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: 3AM is great, Alternate Universe - Blood Darkens When You Commit Crimes, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Jedi, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anakin doesn’t murder anyone, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Damnit, Fluff, Good Boy Anakin, Having 8 pieces of homework to do over the weekend is great, Having a chemistry test on confusing ass bonds is great, Having to wake up for school at 6:30AM is great, Huge emphasis on ATTEMPT, I’ve accepted that’s this is just crack now, Light Angst, M/M, This is crack, Why can’t I write something good for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet
Summary: Anakin and Obi-Wan have been in a perfect and loving relationship for the last 2 years.And then Anakin pricks his finger.And Obi-Wan sees just how dark his blood is.OR: I tried to use a tumblr writing prompt I saw on google and this happened.





	That’s Why My Blood Is So Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and shitty.
> 
>  
> 
> Just how I like my writing.

“ _Holy shit_.”

 

Anakin turned around and raised an eye at Obi-Wan’s shocked expression.

 

“Obi? What’s wrong?” Anakin tried to follow where Obi-Wan’s eyes were focused on and his eyes widened too when he saw what had caused the normally calm and collected Obi-Wan freaking out.

 

“Your..your blood it’s...holy _shit_ it’s so fucking _dark_ -“ Anakin saw Obi-Wan was about to delve into a full on panic attack and Anakin hated seeing his boyfriend when he worked himself into a state.

 

“-babe I can explain! Just-hey hey hey, it’s ok.” Anakin pulled the teary-eyed Obi-Wan into his arms and rested his head on top of the shorter man’s soft ginger hair.

 

“Shh, it’s fine....” Anakin started to rub soothing shapes across Obi-Wan’s quivering back.

 

After fifteen minutes Obi-Wan’s breathing finally calmed down.

 

 

“Want me to explain now?” Anakin asked as he nuzzled the top of Obi-Wan’s head.

 

Obi-Wan replied with a soft “yes please”, though it came out sounding more like a couple of grunts, though Anakin got the message.

 

 

Anakin took a deep breath and explained in a blur of words:

 

“Ihavebeenillegallydownloadingmusicsinceiwastenandwheneverigotothecinemaialwaysbringmyphoneandfilmthemovie.”

 

Obi-Wan froze and pulled his face from its place against Anakin’s chest.

 

“Come again?” His adorably confused face made Anakin feel just a little bit more embarrassed.

 

Anakin cleared his throat and a small blush settled across his tanned cheeks.

 

“I have been illegally downloading music since I was ten and whenever I go to the cinema I always bring my phone and film the movie. That’s why my blood is so dark.” Anakin looked at the ground and they both stood in silence for a good 30 seconds.

 

“You disgusting fucking monster how _dare_ you?” Obi-Wan gave Anakin a poke in the chest and a flame erupted where the ginger touched him.

 

“What kind of creature of darkness goes to the cinema and films it?” Obi-Wan’s serious facade was shattered when a small little quirk appeared on the corner of his lip.

 

Anakin smiled sheepishly and Obi-Wan grabbed ahold of his collar and proceeded to drag him to their bedroom.

 

 

There was a lot of sinning that happened that night.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-BECAUSE THEY WATCHED AN ILLEGALLY DOWNLOADED VERSION OF HAMILTON THAT SOMEONE FILMED AND THEN UPLOADED ONTO YOUTUBE.

 

**Author's Note:**

> WOO I SUCK!!
> 
>  
> 
> Goodnight everybody, I can feel my brain about to implode.


End file.
